Timeline
Information This is a record of events in our Star Wars universe. This is to help keep track of when events happened. 9 BBY * Davik, a Human Scout, and Moza, an Ithorian Noble, arrive on Balmorra. They are eger to join up with a local resistance group, fighting against the Empire. ** They met with Gido, a human who servers as a recruitment officer for the local resistance. They agree to break into the local Imperial Garrison to prove their usefulness. With Moza's impersinasion skills and Davik's quick thinking, they get inside with little effort. They meet the leader of the resistance group, a Rodian and Reelo. ** They eventually discover a human Jedi named Bela Kale. They rescue her and bring her back to Balmorra. ** Eventually, they are forced to flee from Balmorra after the Imperial Task Force arrived, run by Lieutenant Kurn. They eventually met Admiral Jaina Tane who has organized many resistance groups together in order to fight more effectively against the Empire * Davik and Moza help the Imperial Resistance assault a Weapon Facility on the planet of Dubrillion. ** During this siege, Davik discoveres the plans to a very powerful Imperial Weapon but keeps them to himself. * The Battle of Bandomeer ** The Imperial Resistance come face to face with a large Imperial force on Bandomeer. Davik and Moza sneak into the Imperial Base to sabotage what they can. ** During the battle, Their ship is shot down by Lt Kurn. They are taken prisoner and interrogated by Darth Vader before they are delivered to the prison on Kessel * Davik and Moza Escape from Kessel with the help of some of the local prisoners and a new ally, Gruff. ** They discover that the Imperial Resistance suffered a large defeat after they were captured and have scatted their forces across the galaxy. ** Davik and Moza search the galaxy and find Reelo and Gido on Tanaab, Jaina on Arkania, and eventually, they track down Bela on Illum. There, she had discovered a Jedi Holocron that helped her complete her training and become a Jedi Knight. ** She informs the party that she's been having visions of a prison of Force Sensitives and that they have to rescue them. They eventually learn that this prison is Bast Castle, Darth Vader's person fortress. * Davik, Moza, Bela, Gruff, and their newly aquired droid E5, arrive on Vjun to infiltrate Bast Castle ** They fight their way to the prison but are confronted by Darth Vader. Bela confronted the dark lord while the party released the prisoners and contacted the ship. ** Vader cut down Bela and Gruff was killed soon after. E5 launched a missile at Vader, greatly injuring him, allowing the party to escape. * Moza contacts Bail Organa to help them, as Davik was still recovering from his injuries. He agrees to take them in and tells them about the Alliance to Restore the Republic. 2 BBY * Moza decides to take a more passive life and helps the Alliance grow healing herbs on their ships. Davik has taken a larger role and took on a task force to do special missions for the Alliance. * Bail Organa and the other Alliance Leaders were meeting on Corellia to discuss uniting all their forces to begin opposing the Empire in force. * Davik, Lee, a Bothan Soldier, Eyan, a Sullustan Scoundrel, and E5 are tasked with finding what has been happening to Alliance ships. Many have gone dark in the Outer Rim with no sign of any attacks ** They come across the most recent ship that was targeted. Onboard, they discover it was attacked by a hooded figure wielding a red double-bladed lightsaber. ** Before they could look into it further, they learned from an Imperial Officer on Nar Shadda, that an attack was happening on Corellia to kill all the Alliance Leaders in a single attack. ** They also learned that Caro and Zena, twins who used to be part of Davik's group but were assigned to another mission, had betrayed the Alliance to the Empire. * Battle on Corellia ** Davik and his group arrived and learned that Mon Mothma had been captured by General Jakkor, the head of the Imperial Task Force. They fought their way through the streets to reach the General's Star Destroyer. ** When they got onboard, they saw a young man in white robes who was planning on blowing up the ship. They told him to wait and forced him to leave. They fought their way to the bridge and confronted General Jakkor. ** Lee killed the General and Davik forced the Star Destroyer to fly away, towards another Destroyer. * Davik, Lee, Eyan, and E5 traveled to Nar Shadda to look for the traitors, Caro and Zena. ** Asking around had gotten them nowhere, however, it did not go unnoticed. Caro and Zena got a bomb from Ossk, a Trandoshan bomb maker, and placed a trap on Davik's ship. When it went off, it greatly injured Eyan and Lee. ** Davik sought out Fuga the Hutt and placed a very large bounty on the twins to be brought in alive. The large amount got the attention of the legendary bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He easily found the twins and contacted Davik. ** Filled with rage, Davik killed Caro in a grand display to hurt Zena. He later tied her up and put her on the ship under the watch of E5. ** Davik later visited Ossk and had him make a bomb large enough to take out a Star Destroyer. * While they waited for Ossk to finish, they traveled to Void Station to trade information with a Bothan named Jib Kopatha. ** They have him the location of Vader's Castle and he told them that the ones attacking their ships can be found on Adumar. ** Before heading there, they waited for the bomb to finish. When it was done, it was too large and dangerous to keep on the ship so they took it to Illum for safe keeping. * Later, they traveled to Adumar and tracked down a cult calling themselves the Seekers of the Somber One. When they found their hideout, they were killed by a lightsaber wielding force user. ** They tracked down some communications and discovered the location of the cult's ship. They returned to Illum to use their bomb only to discover it was stolen. ** Davik went to meet with the cult, only to discover that their leader was a Force Spirit using Bela's body and they had stolen their bomb. ** The Force Spirit had healed her after her conflict with Darth Vader in exchange for the use of her body. Davik told Lee and Eyan to leave as he used Bela's original lightsaber to fight this entity. ** The force was with him, as he was able to defeat her without killing her. He brought her to the ship while Lee and Eyan used the large bomb * The Alliance had learned about the creation of this bomb and had grown upset with Davik's actions of late. They decided to send him and his group to deal with a large Imperial force on Ord Radama. ** Here, the group ran into more trouble then they could deal with, as the entire complex was placed on high alert after an alarm was triggered. ** Eyan and Lee stayed behind while Davik ran for the ship. He managed to avoid the attention of many stormtroopers and even an AT-AT. ** However, as he began powering up his ship, Bela approached him. At first, Davik let his guard down, as he was happy to see her awake. She went in for a huge but the Force Spirit still had control and stabbed Davik with her lightsaber. ** Eyan and Lee, hiding in the nearby woods, watched as Davik's ship fled, leaving them on the planet. 10 ABY * After the defeat of the Empire on Endor, the Alliance formed into the New Republic and Luke went to Yavin IV to rebuild the Jedi Order. * New Jedi recruits Ki-Adi and Jabba had been sent to Bandomeer to help protect supplies from attack from Imperial Loyalists. ** It turned out that it was actually the Black Sun attacking the supplies. They tracked down their hideout and with the help of the local authorities, they took care of them. * As they made their way back to the Jedi Acadmey, their ship was sabatoged and crashed on an Uncharted Planet. ** The ship's captain sent Ki-Adi and Jabba to look for water while Tonis, a Human Jedi apprentice, and Ellor, a Duros from the ship, to search for shelter. ** They searched for supplies and discovered a group of locals who used primitive weapons. They met with their leader who appeared to be force sensitive. ** The leader will explain that this tribe is not a threat to them and is at war with another that protects a local site of dark energy. She will allow them to leave but warn them from entering the other tribes area. ** When they return to the crash site, Ellor will tell them they found a temple but Tonis turned crazy and attacked him. * Ki-Adi and Jabba entered the temple and learned that it was used by a Sith Lord that was trying to discover the secret of immortality. ** They found a secret chamber below where the found Tonis. He was being possessed by a Dark Side Spirit and told them the Duros had stolen a relic from the temple. If they returned it, he would release Tonis. ** The group returned to the ship to discover Ellor had left. They tracked him down and saw an Imperial Shuttle arriving to pick him up. ** Ki-Adi and Jabba quickly acted, stopping Ellor from handing over the holocron. They returned it to the temple and the spirit released Tonis and told them how to contact help. They got ahold of Luke and he sent a ship to pick them up. ** They returned to the Academy and reported what had happened to Luke. Kyle Katarn, a teacher at the Academy, decided to see if he could find out what the Imperials were after. *After a week of rest and training, Luke sent Ki-Adi and Jabba to Tatoonie to look for a missing student; a female Zabrek named Triz Sang. She had been sent to investigate why Tuskan Raiders had grown more violent then usual, attacking locations very close to Anchorhead. **After asking around, Ki-Adi learned that a bounty had been placed on Jedi, but no one is sure who placed it and why. **They ran into a female Ithroian named Oomalmi who is also trying to discover why the Tusken Raiders have began attacking the city. She had met with Triz and had sent her into the Dune Sea. **Ki-Adi and Jabba found a Tuskan Raider camp and snuck inside. They found Triz and a large group of Force Sensitive children, the strongest of them was a young man named Bron. They waited and snuck into the chieftain's room, killing him. **Going through his room, they learned that the chief was in contact with someone who had promised him Force Training if he would deliver Force Sensitives to him. **They brought the children and Triz back to the Academy. * Ki-Adi and Jabba returned to the Academy, where Ma'Vida, a Twi'lek teacher, had asked them to look into a Star Destroyer that had been floating adrift in the Atrivis Sector. ** They encountered some pirates but Jabba had remained unseen. He used this opportunity to try and distract the pirates. Ki-Adi acted in time to kill them. ** Searching the ship, they learned that the Imperials onboard had stashed something of importance at an Imperial Storage Facility in Calna Muun on Agamar. ** They eventually got their hands on the cargo, a datachip containing three sets of coordinates and a message that spoke of someone hijacking their communications. * Ki-Adi and Jabba headed to one of the set of coordinates which lead them to Kashyyk. They needed to get to the Shadowlands but travel there had been shut down. Jabba used his skills with droids to help convince the guards to let them in. ** Below, they met two humans who had been living there for quite some time. A female human Jedi named Bela and her companion, Davik. ** She asked them to help her deal with a group of wookiees who had been driven made by a holocron she and Davik had been guarding. They agreed to do this for them. ** Ki-Adi and Jabba found the wookiee camp and saw no way around killing them. They returned and Bela gave them lightsaber crystals for their help. They planned on leaving since someone had learned where they were hiding. * The group set off to the next set of coordiantes led them to an abandoned Imperial facility located near Kessel. ** Inside, they found dead bodies, both stormtroopers and members of the Zann Consortium. ** The Zann Consortium had been using the facility to store a large supplies of bombs made by Ossk, similar to the one Davik had constructed by smaller and safer. ** The bombs had been taken and the group decided to leave. * Ki-Adi and Jabba headed to the last set of coordinates, which lead them to the Valley of the Sith Lords on Korriban. ** They found a group of researchers who helped them get access to the valley in exchange for protection. ** The pair made their way into the Tomb of Naga Sadow, where they discovered a room with a device that had been torn out of the tomb's foundation. ** When they returned, the found most of the researchers dead and the rest being held at gun point by Trandoshan Bounty Hunters. Ki-Adi and Jabba were forced to surrender. ** After they were placed in cells, Jabba used his skills to break out of his cell and climb into the ship's ducts. There, he freed Ki-Adi and got their equipment back. ** Before leaving, Jabba sold the Trandoshan's ships to a local and they continued on their mission. * After returning to the Academy, Bron; the young man they rescued from the Tuskan Raiders, had been kidnapped. ** With Tonis's help, they tracked Bron down to a camp in the nearby forest. They fought with the Sith Disciple Saate Shar. ** She managed to escape with Bron and told them to find her at the Uncharted World if they want him back. ** They returned to the Acadmey just as Kyle Katarn and returned from his mission. Together, they set out to save Bron. ** When they arrived on the planet, the Temple was emanating a red light. Exiting the temple, a hooded man with a double-bladed lightsaber, Saate, along Bron in shackles and bleeding. The party engaged Saate while Kyle fought with the hooded man. ** Ki-Adi and Jabba defeated Saate but the man escaped Kyle. They brought Bron back to the Academy where Luke decided it was time to let the students know what he had learned. ** The Imperials had been gaining strength and were preparing for a war with the New Republic. They were being led by a General but behind the sences this general was a pawn of a Sith. * Ki-Adi had risen to the rank of Jedi Knight and created his own personal lightsaber. * Systems of the New Republic had been falling into chaos and joining the Imperial Remnent due to lack of action from the New Republic. Luke believed this to be the Imperial's doing so he sent Ki-Adi and Jabba to investiagte the likely next target, Denon. ** They infiltrated a terrorist group and allied themselves with the local security force to stop the terrorists plan; which was to destroy a main power sourse for Denon. With the help of the security force, they prevented the assault but Jabba was greatly injured. ** As they recovered, a gang war had broken out between the local Black Suns and Zann Consortium. They decided to investigate and learned that the terrorist group had played both of them against each other in an effort to cause a full scale gang war. ** The group made a deal with the Black Suns and tried to capture the Zann Consortium's leader but he was killed. * Later on, they discovered that the leader of the terrorist group, an Imperial named Erdan, was planning on hijacking a supply ship from the New Republic. ** They contacted their acquaintance in the Black Sun and learned the location of a hanger where Erdan was at. ** Ki-Adi and Jabba headed there and informed the security force of their intentions. ** They ran into heavy resistance and were defeated before the security force could arrive. They awoke in a hospital and were informed by Kyle Katanr that Erdan had taken the supply ship and rammed it into New Republic Embassy. Erdan had also taken Ki-Adi's lightsaber. ** They returned to the Jedi Academy, defeated. * After some time, Luke will tell Ki-Adi that he has a possible location of Erdan but didn't want him to go alone. Jabba had decided to stay off the front lines now so they would be sending another student, Devrig, with him. ** They arrived at Balmorra, where a Weapon Facility had been attacked. After investigating, they found out that Erdan had stolen plans for a weapon that could bypass shields entirely. ** Ki-Adi and Devrig followed Erdan's trail to an old Imperial Outpost but found no sign of him there. They went through the files and discovered he and a Dark Jedi had traveled to Borosk. They decided to follow. * When they arrived on Borosk, following Erdan, they were captured easily as this was the location of the main military force of the Imperial Remnent. ** Inside, they encountered both Erdan and the Dark Jedi, who was a friend from Ki-Adi's past before he became a Jedi. His name was Maj-Un. He had resented Ki-Adi for being accepted into the Academy while he wasn't, though he was force sensative. When hope of victory was lost, Erdan and Maj offered Devrig and Ki-Adi a chance to surrender. Devrig accepted but Ki-Adi refused, causing Maj to run him through.